


Stubborn Hearts

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Exhaustion, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/sick character needs to be carried, M/M, Touch-Starved, unexpected tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien





	Stubborn Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriesOnMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/gifts).



"Kaiba?"

 

Everything was fuzzy. Wet and cold and blurry and Seto looked up, a cascade of water running down his face, into his eyes, but he couldn't care. Why didn't he care? Why did he feel so...

 

Light.

 

"Hey, Kaiba, what... What's goin' on?" That distinct accent, that voice, he knew that voice, but he could barely focus his eyes. Something touched his forehead and Seto gasped out, head thunking against the hard wall he was propped up against. "Damnit, you're burnin' up!"

 

Fire? He was far too wet to be on fire... And cold...

 

His fingers were stiff as he tried to move them, looking down at his lap. Water pooled around him, his thighs aching as he tried to move, to stand up, but it was useless.

 

He was so tired, and all he wanted was to sleep...

 

"Kaiba!" Ah, he knew that voice. Seto forced himself to concentrate, looking up and it was dark and raining, but he could see who it was barking at him, illuminated in the light of a street lamp.

 

" _ Mutt _ ..."

 

"Well hey, at least your memory works..." Haughty, Jounouchi was always like that, so sure of himself, even when Seto repeatedly put him in his place.

 

Seto strained, forcing himself to stand and he managed it, even as his knees were shaking. Arms came around him, but he snarled, trying to push Jounouchi away from himself, and all he managed to do was fall to his knees, his hands throbbing from the cold, the ground rough and stinging like needles.

 

"Bastard..." Jounouchi hissed at him and Seto couldn't even look up, the urge to lay down on the wet ground so much more appealing than fighting and struggling.

 

"Piss off, mutt..." Seto just wanted to be left alone, his body numb, his heart thudding in his chest, ears rushing and he knew it wasn't just from the rain.

 

"I'd love to, but I'm pretty sure your little brother would actually murder me if I left ya here to die."

 

_ Mokuba... _

 

"C'mon... You're lucky that I came by..." Arms were around him, picking him up, like he weighed nothing, or maybe that was just his head, fuzzy and swirling and...

 

Seto groaned, hands around his waist, one hand slid across his chest, and why did he have to like that now, of all times...

 

When did he become so desperate for any sort of touch, affection...

 

He struggled, pushing Jounouchi off of him and he earned an indignant bark for his efforts, falling back against the rough wall, his knees quaking and giving out on him. Jounouchi was on him again and Seto could see his eyes now, so dark and big... Jounouchi did have such nice eyes.

 

Seto swallowed hard, pulling himself up, digging his numb fingers into Jounouchi's chest and stretching out his obnoxious t-shirt as he used him for support. Maybe letting the mutt touch him wasn't worse than dying in some filthy alleyway...

 

And Mokuba would bring him back just to murder him, if he let himself die.

 

"Can ya walk, Kaiba?" Jounouchi asked, his voice soft and soothing and Seto smiled to himself at that. Whatever was going on, he was delusional, to find company with Jounouchi as anything but tolerable... Let alone the twisting, swirling places his mind was trying to go. Dangerous places, where his urges might get the better of him...

 

"Hey, Kaiba!"

 

Seto looked up, but he couldn't hardly see again. His face was soaked, and Jounouchi’s was too, now, he had to be. What a terrible storm...

 

"Damnit, fine... I'll drag your ass back to my bike, then..." Seto was certain he couldn't walk, he could barely string together enough words for a sentence at the moment.

 

They were moving and Seto no longer felt light, he felt so heavy, his legs refusing to move and why did he just want to sleep, he was so exhausted...

 

"Wow, you are heavy..." He was moved, swept up and Seto's heart thudded, his arms going around Jounouchi's neck as he looked down, like he was held over some impossibly deep chasm. "Quit freakin’, I won't drop ya. Honda weighs more than ya do, an' I'm always draggin' his ass outta some place."

 

Seto heard him, but he was still breathing heavily, through his mouth. He was settled onto something, that's right Jounouchi had a bike... It was awkward, his legs spread open over the seat, and he was barely able to keep himself upright as something was fastened over his head and face, obstructing his vision and pushing him into darkness.

 

"Gotta protect that brain, right? Hate to bruise your ego..." Jounouchi snickered to himself and Seto just sighed, his face warm and wet. Things moved, tilted, and he felt someone in front of him, and he wrapped himself around him, barely able to pick his feet up off the ground and find the footholds. "Hold on tight, Kaiba. An' try not t'lean too much, all right? I don't really want t'die tonight tryin' t'save your sorry ass."

 

He growled, but he was certain Jounouchi couldn't have heard. The bike started up and Seto held onto Jounouchi's chest, probably much too tightly, but if there were complaints, Seto didn't hear them. There was just darkness, noises and cold cutting through him like ice daggers. He shuddered and held on tighter and tighter. It felt like hours before it stopped and the darkness was lifted from his head.

 

Ah... Jounouchi brought him to the mansion. Mokuba wasn't home, and that was probably for the best, certainly less humiliating. He managed to get off the bike, Jounouchi holding him up with strong hands, and oh, how did he never notice just how strong Jounouchi was...

 

The door creaked open, the lights hurting his eyes and he flinched, but Jounouchi held him and got him inside. He thudded against the door and let his knees give out, slipping back to the floor and Jounouchi just sighed, pulling at his shoes, trying to get his coat off, but he hissed and clung to it until Jounouchi gave up, flipping him off. 

 

“I swear, Kaiba, y’better not be fakin’…” 

 

He pushed himself off of the floor, growling, snarling as he slid up the door for support, the wood panels snagging and catching on his shoulder and arm. Why was he so weak, barely able to stand, forced to rely upon  _ Jounouchi _ of all people… 

 

“Feh…” He didn’t need Jounouchi, or anyone else.  _ He _ was  _ Kaiba Seto _ and he pushed himself off of the door, managing one step before he was in Jounouchi’s arms, lest he be kissing the floor. 

 

“C’mon… Y’room’s upstairs, yeah?” Jounouchi sighed, but he didn’t seem to mind, having to help him… 

 

Seto let himself be pulled along, pointing out the correct staircase when Jounouchi tried to take him to the wrong one. 

 

Stairs, those were a mistake, Seto was certain of it. Jounouchi struggled to get him upstairs, hands all over him, grunting, hissing, cursing, but the flush that came over Jounouchi’s cheeks once they got up there, that was nice. Seto smiled and Jounouchi just looked at him.

 

"If you’re fakin', Kaiba, I'm throwin' ya ass back down these stairs."

 

"Like it would be..." Seto shuddered, his knees about to give out again and Jounouchi was on him.

 

"Damnit, Kaiba, what'd ya even do t'yourself, jeez..."

 

"If I could remember!" he snarled and Jounouchi just sighed, helping him down the hallway, into a room, Seto's room, and then the bathroom. Jounouchi was muttering, something about tracking mud into the house and not paying for it. It was trivial.

 

He was shivering and Jounouchi was fussing, pulling out things, towels, maybe, he wasn't sure, everything still a blurry mess. He just looked straight forward, sitting on the toilet. Jounouchi was in and out and Kaiba frowned. When did Jounouchi lose his shirt? 

 

"Yeah yeah, I know, but we gotta get you undressed too, before ya catch yer death or somethin'..."

 

Fingers pried him out of his trench coat, and he let it be taken off this time, long and heavy and water was all over the floor. Jounouchi hissed and Seto felt mostly useless, but his arms were numb and felt like lead at his sides. Next was his shirt and that was easy enough, unbuttoned and pulled off. Jounouchi gave him a towel, but it just sat in his lap, as Jounouchi mopped up the water from the floor.

 

"Wow... ya really are just out of it, ain't ya?" Jounouchi sighed, taking the towel and rubbing it over his head, drying his hair and face and Seto groaned, pushing into that feeling and scowling when Jounouchi pulled back. "Again, Kaiba, I know it ain't ideal, but your kid brother is entirely capable of murder, if anyone dares to hurt his big bro."

 

"You're entirely right..." Seto chuckled, looking up and finding the fog clearing from his vision.

 

"Quit smilin' like that, kinda freaky... Ya  _ actually _ look happy." Jounouchi got down on his knees before him. "It  _ would _ take bein' ultra mega sick t'make ya happy, wouldn't it, Kaiba..."

 

Jounouchi paused, looking up at him and Seto just blinked. His shoes were left downstairs, his socks, too, soaked through as they were, but his legs felt wet and itchy and...

 

"All right. Now for the... really awkward part, Kaiba. I gotta get ya pants off..." 

 

Seto tried to get his hands too coordinate, going for his fly, to undo the belt, but Jounouchi hands were over his own. "Hey... Hey it's all right, I can... I know ya don't feel well, Kaiba..." Since when did Jounouchi sound so... comforting?

 

Kaiba did his best to help, lifting his hips, but his pants were tight and they stuck and Jounouchi let out a frustrated noise until they started to peel off and Seto was left nude before Jounouchi, shuddering.

 

"Damnit, I didn't mean..." Jounouchi got up, looking away, throwing his clothes over the bathtub's edge, so that they could dry. "I mean, I knew I had t'get ya out of  _ all _ your clothes but... I was... hopin' y'might be able to get yer own boxers off..."

 

Seto blinked and looked down and ah yes. He was definitely laid bare. His skin was red, tingling as warmth prickled at his icy skin. He really didn't care if he was entirely nude before Jounouchi. 

 

“Jou—” 

 

“Can ya stand, Kaiba?” Jounouchi said, looking off, his cheeks red. Kaiba liked that. 

 

“Jounouchi…” He reached out, grabbing for Jounouchi’s waistband. Something was bothering him and he frowned, hooking his fingers in wet, rough fabric. Jounouchi’s eyes were huge, his fingers trembling as he took Seto’s wrist. 

 

“Okay… Okay, let’s just… get ya into bed, okay?” Jounouchi whispered to him, pulling his hips away and Kaiba was frustrated, but he let Jounouchi’s hands come over him, urging him onto his feet. “C’mon…” 

 

The floor was hard and wet, and then it was soft and Kaiba’s knees wobbled, felt like jelly. He was fairly certain he almost fell twice on the way to his bed, but Jounouchi was there, whispering something to him, but he was concerned with something else. 

 

Crisp sheets crinkled as he was sat down. Everything was buzzing around him and he gripped the bedding tight in his hands, eyes shut as he tried to figure out what was going on, why everything felt wrong… 

 

His lab, he had been in his lab, earlier, but… 

 

But that was all he could muster up from his memory and he sat there, confused and frustrated. The carpet was soft between his toes as he moved his feet in circles, his body feeling warm and fuzzy, warmth pooling in his belly. Jounouchi had disappeared again and Seto frowned. Why didn’t he want Jounouchi to go? 

 

“Hey…” Jounouchi’s soft voice trailed in and Kaiba turned his head, but he wasn’t sure where to look. He always did hate how everything in the mansion was so big and vast. An empty, heartless shell… “Kaiba?” 

 

Jounouchi was standing in front of him, and he was still looking off toward his bedroom door. His heart raced and was breathing heavily. “Jounouchi…” Something was wrong and Seto wasn’t sure what it was, but he didn’t like those pants, dripping wet, on Jounouchi. He reached out again and Jounouchi gasped, dropping whatever he had in his hand. “You need…” Words were clumsy and Seto knit his brow, pulling himself forward, trying to get Jounouchi’s pants off. They were so wet, and Kaiba hated it… 

 

“K-Kaiba, c’mon, y’need…” Jounouchi broke off in a groan, Seto’s knuckles brushing down something hard and then his wrists were caught, Jounouchi flushed and breathing heavily, looking quite cross with him. “Y’need to lay down, Kaiba, ya ain’t…” 

 

“ _ No _ ,” Seto growled, pulling at Jounouchi’s jeans again, trying to get them off, almost desperate and Jounouchi said something to him, pulling away and dropping his pants. 

 

“Okay! I get it, ya want me out of my pants, okay?!” He was loud and Seto didn’t like that, snarling, but he was still reaching out for Jounouchi and he succeeded this time, falling back onto the mattress, pulling Jounouchi on top of him. 

 

"What, Kaiba?! Mmph! Mmm..." 

 

Seto ran his fingers through short hair, damp, and he tried to push himself onto the bed more, to take Jounouchi with him, but he had no strength or coordination and the kiss was broken easily. He had no strength to pull Jounouchi back to him and scowled, baring his teeth. 

 

“If ya get me sick, Kaiba,  _ you _ get t’pay me medical bills, all right?” His tone was light and teasing, and then he was leaning down again, lips pressing, their chests together. Seto bucked up, grinding himself against Jounouchi as best as he could. It was wet and rough, his cock hard and throbbing. Jounouchi’s tongue was in his mouth, his hands in his hair and Seto felt himself on the verge

 

“ _ Mutt _ …” 

 

“Really, Kaiba…” he sighed and the sound stung at Seto’s ears. “I don’t know what your deal is, I don’t know what’s goin’ on but… If you’re gonna kiss me, at least pretend to be nice to me, eh?” 

 

“Jou…” 

 

“That’s better, ya rich asshole.” Jounouchi smirked, but he was smiling and Seto liked that. “Not uh… Not how I expected my night t’go…” 

 

“Jou…” Seto groaned out. He had no strength, he could barely even sit up and he wanted more, but he didn’t really know what that meant. 

 

Maybe he just didn’t want to be alone… 

 

“C’mon, let’s get ya into bed…” Jounouchi pulled back and Seto felt his heart sinking. “Let me get your shirt on ya, so ya don’t catch cold.” 

 

It was awkward, but Jounouchi helped him up and managed to get the tank top over Seto’s head. His cock was still hard between his legs, but Jounouchi seemed to be ignoring that and Seto didn’t like it. It’s not like he was an idiot, he could clearly see Jou’s cock straining his boxers. His wet boxers… 

 

He was pushed further onto the bed, legs no longer hanging off, and he liked Jounouchi’s hands on him, and he tried to keep pulling him back, but every time, Jounouchi evaded or easily loosened his grasp. It was frustrating, being forced to lay down, the light in the room low, or maybe he was just having trouble focusing and… 

 

~ ~ ~ 

 

"Hey, well lookit that! Looks like sleepin' beauty finally decided to stir!" A loud voice, ringing in his ears and Seto held his temple as he sat up, looking around.

 

His room was dimly lit, his bedside lamp on, and there was Jounouchi standing there, grinning. What the hell...

 

Seto groaned, scowling. Who let this... "What do you think you're doing in here?"

 

"On second thought, how 'bout ya go back t'sleep until ya can find a fairy that makes you less of an ungrateful ass." Jounouchi crossed his arms over his chest and Seto scowled, looking around and finding his eyes were throbbing, his head aching, throat scratchy.

 

A warm scent wafted over him and Seto noticed the serving cart and cloche. His stomach growled and Jounouchi laughed.

 

"Yeah, I thought y'might be hungry. You and Mokuba really don't keep much staff around here, do ya?"

 

Seto shifted, trying not to seem too desperate for whatever was under the silver cloche. After Gouzaburou, he got rid of most of the mansion staff, he didn't trust any of them and he liked his privacy.

 

"Why are you here, Jounouchi?" he asked, still looking at the cloche. It was clear that he wasn't feeling well, but if the mutt had anything to do with that...

 

Jounouchi shrugged, his blonde mop of hair in his face. "Guess y'don't remember, then. You were pretty out of it, Kaiba. Found ya in the street, I dunno, two nights ago? Ya seemed pretty happy in that puddle I found ya in, but I thought Mokuba might be pretty upset if I left your sorry ass there."

 

Vaguely, he recalled water, being wet and cold and then... Then someone appeared. It had to have been Jounouchi. The rest was a blur, whipping wind cutting into his face, trying to hold on with all of his strength, pressed against a warm body...

 

He must have been soaked through to the bone, yet, he was wearing sleep pants and a tank, and Seto knew he couldn't have had the coordination to get himself undressed from wet clothes, and then dress himself...

 

Seto flushed, a vague memory of seeing Jounouchi's chest, damp and flushed. He was being fussed with, Jounouchi hissing and cursing at him, tugged and pulled and...

 

Vaguely, Seto was sure that he knew what Jounouchi's lips felt like, what it felt like to be pushed down on his bed and...

 

"Hey, Kaiba! Y'want me t'feed ya this soup, or what?!"

 

If he had the strength, he would have reached out to strangle Jounouchi. Instead, he was left with shifting the bedding, to cover up the stiffness that had stirred between his thighs. "Maybe you need to be spoon fed, but  _ I _ do not."

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's miso, Mokuba said it's what ya like when ya don't feel well." Jounouchi turned away and Seto hated the way his heart skipped a beat in panic, worried that he might just walk out and leave.

 

The cloche was removed, Jounouchi clanging it loudly, but Seto didn't care, even as his ears rang, accepting the soup, warm in his hands as he looked up at Jounouchi again. Those brown eyes, so dark, so deep... Why had he never noticed just how beautiful Jounouchi's eyes were?

 

"Th-thank--"

 

"C'mon now, it won't stay warm forever! Hurry up an' eat, so ya can feel better and things go back t'normal or whatever between us."

 

Just what the hell had happened… 

 

It didn't matter, he supposed, drinking down the soup, finding himself more hungry than he thought. The broth was smooth and salty and it soothed his throat, making it a bit easier to breath as he settled back, Jounouchi taking the bowl from him.

 

It was quiet then and Seto just let his eyes close, relaxing.

 

"I'll uh... Well..." Seto opened one eye, watching Jounouchi scratch at the back of his head, looking pensive. He was pretty sure that Jounouchi was wearing one of his shirts, probably his pants too, but that didn't matter right now. He smiled, feeling warm and content for the first time in days.

 

Mokuba was right, he was going to work himself to death. But Seto knew he that was  _ so close _ to completing this project, pushing forward his hologram technology and...

 

And something had happened. He felt sapped, drained after the latest test. It was more than just the routine lack of sleep, though, really, he should try to sleep more than twice a week… 

 

"So... Y'get some rest, yeah?" Jounouchi whispered and Seto's heart was beating faster again.

 

"J-Jounouchi?"

 

"Don't worry, I'm taking my mutt-ass outta here, now. Let ya sleep. I'll let Mokuba know y'woke up and ate. He'll worry less, but probably not by a whole lot. Kid cares about ya, Kaiba..."

Jounouchi looked off, a hand in his blonde hair, and then he was turning away and… 

 

Seto’s hand reached out, betraying him, grabbing for the hem of Jounouchi's shirt. Jounouchi stopped and Seto felt his heart beating hard, his cheeks warming. Curse this weariness that left him feeling so vulnerable...

 

"Don't... Don't go yet..." First his hand and now his mouth spoke of its own accord, leaving Seto all the more desperate to cover up how alone he felt. "I don't," he grimaced, searching for words, searching for an excuse. "I'm not feeling well, still, and I don't want Mokuba to worry."

 

"Course, Kaiba. Course," Jounouchi said with a smirk, sitting down on his bedside and Seto hated how being jostled made his head spin. "Whatever y'gotta tell yourself, Kaiba."

 

Seto frowned, eyes narrowed, but Jounouchi was just smiling at him, with those big dumb brown eyes and... And Jounouchi was leaning in, pressing his rough lips to Seto's temple.

 

"J-Jounouchi..." Seto knew that he was red from more than just the fever and he didn't even try to stop the arm that wrapped around him, his head settling far too easily on Jounouchi's shoulder. He was going to have to look over the security tapes, to see just what happened the previous night, his memory foggy.

 

"Still gonna come after ya, if I get sick, Kaiba," Jounouchi said with a sniffle, pulling the covers over his legs, inviting himself into Seto's bed, like this wasn't the first time he had done this, either.

 

He was  _ definitely _ going to have to look over the security tapes, but for now, he was comfortable and warm next to Jounouchi and maybe the mutt wasn't so stupid after all. "Thank you, Jounouchi..."

 

"Quiet now, gotta get some sleep..." Jounouchi whispered, nuzzling into Seto's hair. "Just sleep, I'll be here."

 


End file.
